The Call
by Jaddy Smith
Summary: Kurt gets an unwanted call from his dad… DURING SEX! One-Shot. Kurt/Puck – Purt Hummelman. First Glee-fic I Ever Wrote! Rated M for a Reason…


**Heyy everyone… here is a new – well it's new to you – story that I wrote in 2009. In fact, it is the very first story I ever wrote about glee… hence why it is so short… You see the other day I was cleaning out my computer and I came across 'The Call' – yea I know, lame title, but I thought it was cool at the time – and I decided to re-master it and post it on here.**

**There may be some spelling mistakes and bad grammar, but I think it's worth a read. :)**

**Anyway, here is 'The Call' by Jayden Smith… (didn't think my real name was Jaddy, did cha?) ;D**

**Enjoy it!**

**WARNING: this story contains HAWT Kurt/Puckerman action… don't like it, don't read it… I mean who's forcing you? Huh?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee. Ryan Murphy does… :(**

**

* * *

**

_**The Call**_

"Oh God… harder!" Kurt Hummel cried and his rode his boyfriends (non-surprisingly) _large_ erection.

"Yea… you like that don't you? You filthy whore." Noah Puckerman exuded as his petite boyfriend rode his monstrous dick. It was _so_ big he was utterly surprised that the smaller teen could take it… and take it he did. He was bouncing up and down on his length faster than any Cheerio or cougar had ever done before. And not mention he was tighter and warmer too.

This all started earlier that day, right after school, where Kurt sauntered up to Puck and practically begged him to fuck him. Saying that if he didn't fuck him soon he was going to go home, undress and fuck himself with a variety of sex-toys until he was satisfied.

So of course Puck grabbed Kurt by the hand and drove home as fast as his truck would take him. Which, by the way, wasn't that fast. And it didn't help that Kurt's slender fingers started trailing up Puck's zipper.

He was pulled back to reality by the sound of Kurt moaning, "God yes! I'm a dirty slut…"

"Fuck yea!"

Suddenly Kurt's cell phone started to ring to a familiar tune. Puck could tell that tune from a mile away. It was none other than Kurt's Dad, Burt Hummel…

Of all the times Burt could ring, why did it have to be during this particular situation?

And to make matters worse, Kurt answered the phone. Puck knew him too well.

"Hi… Dad" Kurt said breathlessly into the receiver. Still bouncing on an assful of cock.

"Kurt? What's wrong? Why do you sound out of breath?" Burt Hummel asked his son curiously.

"I've… just been s-singing…" he lied. He sounded just like Tina when she would stutter.

Puck, on the other hand, couldn't stop smirking at the countertenor currently riding his dick. Kurt's face was flushed, his normally pristine hair was plastered to his face because of the sweat and his eyes were filled with lust that the rest of his face didn't show. His normal innocent features gone, replaced with someone who looked freshly-fucked… literally.

Puck thought he'd have some fun. After all, it wasn't his Dad on the phone, so why should he care?

He placed his hands on either side of the pale teens alabaster hips and used little strength to lift the boy and drop him back down onto his cock. Then he started raising his own hips into Kurt's tight ass, causing Kurt to really scream.

"Oh God…" he moaned, keeping the phone next to his ear.

"Where are you?" Burt asked.

"M-Mercedes…" Kurt replied.

"What's that noise?" the only noise that was currently filling Puck's bedroom was the sound of Kurt's ass slapping against Puck's pelvis, and the slight grunts coming from Puck.

"N-Nothing…" Kurt stuttered.

"Right…" Burt said unsure. "When are you gonna be home?"

"S-Soon…" Kurt said trying his hardest not to scream out in the pleasure Puck's dick was creating. He was also trying his hardest not to correct his Dad's choice of vocabulary.

"Oh… okay? Well be safe and drive safe."

"I will…" Kurt said biting his lips hard, "bye Dad…"

"Bye." Burt said warily as he hung up the phone. Kurt closed the small flip-phone and threw it to the side.

"Have fun talking to your Dad while I fuck you like the dog you are?" Puck asked smirking. He had stopped his hips as soon as he heard Burt say bye.

"As a matter of fact," Kurt said grounding hard against Puck, causing the bigger teen to moan. "I didn't… in fact it was down right idiotic." Each word emphasized with a trust of Kurt's waist.

"I couldn't help it… besides, you asked for me to give it to you harder… and your wish is my command" Puck said chuckling, slightly breathless.

"Well… now… where were we?" Kurt said with the same old mischievous glint in his eye.

* * *

**Well there it is, the very first thing I ever wrote.**

**Hope you liked it, if not, then what the hell are you doing here, reading my stories. Be ashamed… only joking :D**

**Now I'm quite shy about showing this to others, since it was the first thing I wrote for Glee. I didn't know the characters or the plot very well so just bear with me and please tell me what you think regardless… if you hated, then tell me what needs improving. If you liked it, then request for me to write something else and please review. It fills me with happiness and makes me want to write more… :) (That goes for all my stories, but please don't request and get your hopes up, I rarely ever get inspiration…)**

**I think this is the longest authors note I've ever written… yay for me! :)**

**Anyway, lots of love!**

**-Jaddy**


End file.
